Talk:Feida
Do not delete this page, please ! Please, do not delete this page. Even though Feida and Second Stage Children are really similar, we can't consider it as the exact, same thing. Feida is an organization made up of Second Stage Children; while these childrens are genetically modified. Plus, characters such as Garshya Wolfein and Vanfeny Vamp are said to be Second Stage Children, however they're not part of Feida. They're too much occupied by something else to be part of this organization. If you don't believe the fact they're Second Stage Children, then let me tell you Zanark Avalonic is definitively one. But did he stay with Feida ? No. He immediately left them. It's gonna be the same for Fei; he'll leave them too to join Raimon's side again. Torch92 (talk) 17:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree^^ Feida is like the army of Second Stage Children, whereas SSC are basically just the member's. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 18:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) To Angelo Cabrini : I don't understand what you mean by "Feida is just another name for the Second Stage Children". How can it be another name ? Second Stage Children isn't an organization. It's just the name given to these children possessing psychic powers ; while Feida is an organization in which Second Stage Children are together to rule the world. But not ALL. You can't prove they're all in the organization. But, if Feida = Second Stage Children as you say, then it would mean Tenma is part of the organization too. It was said in episode 7 by Gouenji, Tenma is one of these childrens. Feida and Second Stage Children should not be confounded. Torch92 (talk) 11:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Torch. As the article said, Feida is merely a small and seperated part of S.S.Children. And from what we've known, Tenma, Fei and Zanark are also S.S.Childrens but they're not a part of Feida, the fact that Zanark join and left Feida on his own will has proven this. So I suggest we leave these 2 articles be like this, no more deleting or redirecting. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I have come up with a theory. Feida is not "Feida", infact i think it should be written as "Fader"Fader... a group of people who want to erase, to fade the "old humans" away. Infact, why should the group be named after Fei, anyways? Fei was clearly a dispendable member, he could've been replaced easily. Also, "Feida", or should i say, Fader, already existed before Fei joined it. <~ Talk « [[User:HakkeKoshu|'Baddap Sleed']] » Blog ~> And also I think Meia and Gillis took Garsha and Vanfey's spots in Feida, I'm not sure if it's just me but from episode 47 Meia and Gillis pleaded to SARU to let them join Feida, implying that originally they were not in Feida. RyuujiFlame →Shoot Command 07 20:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Baddap Sleed: Feida isn't named after Fei at all, most people make that mistake since they don't look at the Japanese. And Feida can't be named Fader, since the Japanese doesn't work that way. Also, you need to slightly modify the source code in your signature, as it still has your original name, HakkeKoshu RyuujiFlame: False, as Meia and Gillis asked to join The Lagoon, not Feida, since they were already in Feida. They were just not ready to admit defeat after they were defeated as members of Giru. As Torch said before, all Feida are SSC, but not all SSC are Feida (As shown with Garsha/Vanfeny with Tsukigami no Ichizoku/Vap Time) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC)